


Just two boys falling in love

by TheFinalOtp



Series: Potters Fall In Love Easily [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Internet Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, but they've been pining over each other from the beginning tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalOtp/pseuds/TheFinalOtp
Summary: Harry and Draco meet online. It doesn't turn out to be a regular friendship.





	Just two boys falling in love

• So  
• The whole Britain knew who Lily and James Potter was by the time Peter Pettigrew killed them  
• Remus and Sirius took their son Harry in without doubt  
• And Harry never lost his fame  
• Whenever people lost interest in him, something happened  
• Like that one year Peter broke out from prison  
• Harry learned that most of the people that tried to approach him would be fake  
• That they would be there just to say they were friends with Harry Potter or ask questions  
• "Can you remember your parents?"  
• "Have you ever watched James' videos?"  
• "It's hard to live with two male parents, right?"  
• Draco Malfoy never liked Harry Potter  
• He might've been the whole Britain's sweetheart but not his  
• He didn't get why he was so famous  
• Yeah his parents were well-known and they were killed  
• So what, it happened to other people too  
• He didn't get why all the girls acted like he was the cutest boy ever either  
• His hair was always a mess and he wore those stupid glasses  
• Anyways  
• One day Harry finds this blog right  
• There are these beautiful poems and pretty pictures  
• And he's like  
• Wow  
• And he starts to follow the blog and he checks it regularly and stuff  
• He assumes the blogger is a girl and has been crushing on *her*  
• He tries to gather courage to message the user bc he's so in love with the blog  
• And then he's like mate you're Harry fricking Potter get your shit together  
• And he sends a message  
• He thinks *she* would reply instantly because there's his picture on his own blog  
• But no they reply two weeks later  
• "Sorry for the late reply, hi"  
• Harry's like h o w but then he gets ashamed of his arrogance  
• He's like you're just another human being Harry get your shit together  
• So anyways  
• Harry finds out the blogger is NOT a girl, instead he's a boy named Draco  
• Harry's a bit confused because he's been crushing over him assuming he's a girl  
• But his crush doesn't go away even after he discovers he's a boy????  
• Then he has the Great Bi Awakening™ anyways  
• He's begging Draco for a picture of him  
• Not that how he looks would change Harry's feelings  
• He's just curious  
• But nooo Draco insists that if Harry knew who he was he'd never talk to him  
• So Harry just assumes he's insecure and lets go  
• And they get really close  
• Harry talks to Draco about things that he couldn't even talk to Hermione or Ron  
• Like his parents  
• Because he's the only one who doesn't pity him or try to cheer him up  
• He just listens  
• And Draco comes to him about his shitty family and their expectations  
• Also Harry is the first one Draco comes out as gay which is a big deal for him  
• One night Harry's phone rings  
• He was sleeping because it was 3. a.m.  
• He picks up without looking at the screen to see who's calling  
• "Harry?"  
• There's a boy at the other end who sounds like he's crying and somehow Harry immediately understands who he is  
• "Draco? What's going on?"  
• Turns out Draco came out to his parents and they had this huge fight  
• And Harry spends all night comforting him  
• After that they start calling each other almost each day  
• And talk about their day like such sappy boys  
• So anyways they go to the same uni right  
• But Harry, being the oblivious person he is, he doesn't even realise  
• But Draco does  
• There is a cafe right next to the buildings  
• And both of them lave lunch there at the same time  
• He always watches Harry  
• He still thinks his hair is a mess and those glasses are stupid  
• He just don't think it's a bad thing now  
• One day they catch each other's eyes  
• And Harry just smiles  
• And not getting recognised breaks Draco  
• Pansy, of course, realises  
• She always does  
• So when she sees Draco doesn't do anything about that massive crush, she takes action  
• One day, when Draco is walking alone in the campus, someone yells loudly  
• "Hey Draco! Draco!"  
• He turns back and sees a smirking Pansy who's pointing at something with her head  
• He looks that way, knowing that can't be something good because that's Pansy after all  
• It's not something, it's someone  
• His eyes meet with emerald ones  
• And his breath catches  
• He has never felt this way  
• And he knows  
• He's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to correct me if I made any grammar mistakes!


End file.
